


Заговор

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Humor, POV Hermione Granger, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер всегда притягивала неприятности. А ещё она привыкла добиваться своего любыми способами, даже если её план на нынешний год — помирить Северуса Снейпа и Сириуса Блэка.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> POV Гермионы. И AU — все живы-здоровы, в том числе и Дамблдор :)  
Ну и относительный ООС)

_В жизни каждого человека наступает момент,_ __  
когда он должен защитить свои принципы и рассудок. Мой час настал.  
Я понимаю, понадобится время. Хитрость. Совместные усилия. Безумное везение.  
Но я это сделаю. Или я не Гермиона Грейнджер!.. 

В этой тетради я расскажу об одном из самых потрясающих приключений в моей жизни.

Когда мне было лет пять и я абсолютно случайно превратила в кактус любимую чашку своего дядюшки, даже не догадываясь о том, что это моя вина, он сказал маме довольно странную фразу, которую я, к сожалению, запомнила на всю жизнь: «Джейн, твоя дочь слишком умна для своего возраста. А если ещё учитывать, что она заражается безумными идеями и притягивает к себе неприятности… Это может привести к дурным последствиям. Я тебе сочувствую».  
Если бы я не была точно уверена, что мой дядюшка — маггл, я бы подумала, что это было пророчество. Особенно про притягивание неприятностей.  
Первая неприятность на все века — это мои лучшие друзья: Гарри и Рон. Мы с Гарри, определённо, идеальные друзья. Он — моя неприятность, Волдеморт и Компания — его неприятность. Без всякой нумерологии становится понятно, что возжелавший власти амбициозный психопат со своими приятелями стал моей второй неприятностью. Слава Богу, мистер Реддл уже отправился к праотцам. Должно быть, мои мысли покажутся кому-то слишком циничными?.. Господа, поверьте, если бы вы провели с представителями Ордена Феникса — а именно, с Сириусом Блэком и Северусом Снейпом — столько же времени, сколько я, вы могли бы стать ещё более циничными. И именно эти два неординарных человека стали моей третьей неприятностью.  
Но обо всём по порядку.

В пятнадцать, когда я была глупой восторженной девчонкой, я никак не могла взять в толк, почему Сириус Блэк и Северус Снейп так друг друга ненавидят. Конечно, это было логично — соперничество, детская вражда… К тому же Снейп по вине Сириуса чуть не погиб в тоннеле под Ивой… Но теперь-то они, слава Моргане, взрослые и здравомыслящие люди! В конце концов, это просто глупо!  
В Рождество я пришла с этими соображениями к Дамблдору. Даже просила его поговорить с ними, попытаться примирить их. Но он… нет, он не то чтобы отказал, просто ответил что-то вроде «глупо просить о невозможном»… Всё как обычно, в общем. Не знаю, может, ему необходима их вражда? Для каких-то стратегических целей?.. Нет, Дамблдор, конечно, великий волшебник. Но он слишком любит отождествлять людей с шахматными фигурами. На то он и семерка по нумерологии…  
В конце пятого курса, наверное, только чудо спасло магический мир и нас всех в том числе. Потому что кто знает, как всё сложилось бы, не убеди я Гарри пойти вначале к Снейпу, а потом уже взламывать камин Амбридж… А в наше последнее лето в Хогвартсе мой дорогой друг наконец уничтожил Волдеморта навсегда. Но, конечно, ему это вряд ли удалось бы без помощи Ордена, который разыскивал хоркруксы. Да и до сих пор не верится, что это конец, что война закончилась так… бескровно.  
И вот подошёл сентябрь, начался учебный год, и тут неожиданно выяснилось, что, несмотря на лето, проведённое в бок о бок с профессором Снейпом и Сириусом Блэком, иммунитет против их нападок друг на друга у меня совершенно не выработался, скорее, наоборот! И я поняла — с этим надо что-то делать. Ну а последней каплей стала драка профессора Снейпа и Сириуса… точнее, уже _профессора Блэка_, возле Большого Зала в один из первых дней занятий. Как дети малые! Я больше не могла с этим мириться.


	2. Глава 1

Идей у меня по этому поводу было много. Но все их следовало прежде проанализировать и подумать, принесут ли они хоть малый результат. Но одной мне в этом не разобраться, нужна хоть какая-то поддержка. А рассчитывать, сами понимаете, я могла только на двух людей…

Мои друзья, или, как однажды в шутку сказал Сириус, «верные рыцари леди Гермионы», сидели в нашем любимом уголке гостиной и что-то горячо обсуждали.

— Привет, — я улыбнулась и присела рядом.

— Привет, Гермиона, — Гарри поправил очки и взглянул на стайку первокурсников, боязливо, но с интересом оглядывающихся вокруг. — Почти как мы когда-то, не находишь?

Я кивнула и задумалась. Как я им скажу о своей идее? Они либо подумают, что я шучу, либо назовут сумасшедшей. Ни тот, ни другой вариант меня не устраивал. Как же быть?..

— Гермиона, ты сделала трансфигурацию? — вырвал меня из раздумий Рон. Я кивнула. — Не поможешь?

Я молча достала готовое домашнее задание и отдала Уизли. Сейчас я была слишком занята своими мыслями, чтобы в очередной раз наставлять его на путь истинный. Всё равно не поможет. Рон удивлённо уставился на меня, но решил воспользоваться ситуацией и побежал к столу списывать работу. Мерлин, и когда-то он мне нравился!..

— Гермиона, что-то случилось? — Гарри с беспокойством заглянул мне в лицо. Да уж, чувствовать настроение друг друга у нас всегда получалось просто отменно…

— Если честно, то да. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу, чтобы Сириус и профессор Снейп… — я замялась и вцепилась в подлокотник кресла, — хм-м-м… помирились.

— Что?.. — Гарри смотрел на меня расширившимися от удивления глазами. — Гермиона… это безумие! Сама подумай: они друг друга с самого детства ненавидят. Это то же самое, как если бы ты захотела помирить меня и Малфоя.

— Гарри, это другое, — я тяжело вздохнула. — Они преподаватели. Сам подумай, разве можно, чтобы они устраивали такие потасовки, как вчера?!

— Гермиона, тебе-то это зачем?.. Они взрослые люди, сами разберутся.

Вот уж от кого не ожидала такого откровенного равнодушия, так это от Гарри!

— Значит, ты отказываешься? — тихо спросила я, хотя безумно хотелось кричать.

— В общем, да. Хотя… если ты мне объяснишь зачем конкретно…

Ах, ему ещё и конкретики подай!

— Ради всеобщего блага, — огрызнулась я и гордо направилась в свою спальню.

Рон, естественно, будет на стороне Гарри. Ну и пусть делают что хотят. Вернее, не делают… если не хотят… или… Тут я, кажется, запуталась в собственных мыслях. В общем, я от своего не отступлюсь!

* * *  
Почему-то все, кто знал Сириуса Блэка, считали его либо дураком, либо безумцем. Лично по моему мнению, и то, и другое абсолютно неверно. Он был… _волшебным_. Да-да, именно так.

Ещё на втором курсе мне попался фолиант про самые древние роды Англии, и там я наткнулась на интересную заметку о Виолетте Булстроуд. О, это была весьма примечательная особа! По крайней мере, происхождением — точно. Корни её фамилии тянулись от рода Авроры Слизерин — дочери Салазара Слизерина и Ровены Рейвенкло, и Виолетта могла бы кичиться своим происхождением гораздо сильнее, чем даже ветвь Гонтов. Но она от этого отказалась, нарушив волю родителей и выйдя замуж за Кигнуса Блэка.

Мне тогда и в голову не приходило, что очень скоро мне предстояло познакомиться с её правнуком…

Наверное, это было насмешкой судьбы над Сириусом — наградить его внешностью и некоторые чертами характера, настолько схожими с чертами его давнего предка Салазара, но отправить на Гриффиндор. Основатели были друзьями и соратниками, но при этом очень разными людьми. Потому, видно, и получилось, что Сириус Блэк был весь соткан из противоречий: с одной стороны — холодность и язвительность Слизерина, с другой — безрассудная отвага и горячность Гриффиндора. Циничность порой спорила в нём с простодушием, замкнутость — с общительностью. Манеры аристократа подкупали, а громкий смех и грубоватая речь были более под стать простолюдину. Глубоко в его жилах текла кровь тёмных магов, но в душе никогда не гасло стремление сражаться за свет. Любовь и одновременно сильнейшая ненависть к своей семье… Он был Блэком до мозга костей, до каждой чёрточки лица. Но как истинный гриффиндорец упорно отказывался это признать.

…И он притягивал меня к себе, сам того не сознавая. С ним никогда не было скучно. Когда он был рядом, я не замечала, как пролетает время, а когда он полупочительно-полушутливо обращался ко мне «леди Гермиона» и в его синих глазах мелькала нежность, у меня сердце замирало и становилось трудно дышать… «Он почти Дон Жуан, я почти донна Анна»… Мерлин, только такую дуру-то и может к нему тянуть! Как говорится, я всегда выбирала не тех мужчин.

* * *  
Да, так вот, я решила, что справлюсь со всем сама. Только нужно было определиться с чего начать… Они же похожи! Может, как-то позволить им увидеть воспоминания друг друга, чтобы они и сами это поняли? Показать трудности, что были у них обоих в жизни?.. Хм, да они, скорее, станут издеваться друг над другом.

Почему-то вспомнился вопрос Гарри: зачем _мне_ это… Неужели непонятно? Ради Сириуса. Он до сих пор живёт всё в том же мире, который существовал для него до Азкабана: Хогвартс, Ремус, Гарри — так похожий на своего отца, и Снейп, которого он, Блэк, по-прежнему люто ненавидит. Нужно разорвать этот замкнутый круг. Изменить хоть что-то. А если Гарри не может и не хочет понять этого, я сама со всем справлюсь.  
Кажется, я знаю, с чего лучше начать. Классика жанра, как говорится, — Оборотное зелье! Пусть побудут каждый в чужой шкуре.

* * *  
За завтраком я молча сидела возле своих друзей. Судя по мрачному лицу Рона, Гарри ему уже всё рассказал. Этого и следовало ожидать. Я ни капли не была зла на них. Наверное, от них именно этого и следовало ожидать… Просто немного обидно.  
Я взглянула на преподавательский стол: Снейп с хмурым видом орудовал ложкой, а Сириус, усиленно жестикулируя, что-то оживлённо рассказывал Хагриду и профессору Флитвику. Всё, мисс Грейнджер, заканчивай им любоваться. Есть дела поважнее.

Я посмотрела расписание: заклинания, сдвоенная трансфигурация и астрономия. На последнем занятии будет время подумать, как достать компоненты для зелья. Рецепт я, к счастью, сохранила.  
Итак, если повезёт, я его даже приготовлю. Дальше что? Нужно найти способ, как подлить Оборотное Сириусу и профессору Снейпу. Хм… можно замедлить действие зелья на полчаса, если добавить жимолость. Прекрасно! Ладно, дальше что-нибудь придумаю.

Мимо меня прошёл Кормак. Мило улыбнулся. Спросил, как дела. Я на автомате ответила, что замечательно, и снова уткнулась в тарелку. Так, значит, с зельем решила. Тогда всё прекрасно. Я посмотрела на часы — кажется, уже пора на занятия — и направилась к выходу из Большого Зала.

— Гермиона! — окликнул меня Гарри, когда я была уже в коридоре. Я обернулась и посмотрела на друзей. В глазах Гарри пылала решимость, а Рон стоял опустив голову. Очаровательно! — Нам надо поговорить.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Это по поводу твоей вчерашней… просьбы. Я подумал… можешь ничего не объяснять. Мы согласны.

Рон кивнул, так и не подняв головы. Я хмыкнула.

— А с чего вдруг такое единодушие? Да и решимость.

— Просто… — Поттер замялся, — понимаешь… твоя идея, конечно, мягко говоря, безумна, и ты не хочешь ничего объяснять, но ты наш друг и…

— Гарри, заканчивай монолог страдальца. И кто сказал, что я скрываю причины? Я всё могу растолковать.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Рон.

— Ты что-то хочешь добавить к речи Гарри, Рон?

— Да. Ты сошла с ума. Я совершенно не согласен с Гарри. Тебе неизвестно почему взбрела в голову это блажь, и ты пытаешься втянуть в это нас, — отчеканил он.

Я вздохнула. Зачем я их вообще просила? Сразу следовало сообразить, что в Гарри всё-таки пробудится совесть, но Рон-то ни за что не согласится: если Гарри теперь относился к Снейпу с прежней осторожностью, но всё же более терпимо и с уважением, то Рон, как и прежде, терпеть его не мог.

— Я никого не заставляю, — спокойно заметила я, — Гарри сам предложил помощь. Если вы не хотите участвовать, не надо. Сама справлюсь. Не впервой.

— Гермиона, — Гарри смотрел на меня и лукаво улыбался… с чего вдруг?.. — Мне показалось? или я кое-что понял? «Это нужно _вам_ или это нужно Франции?»

Я почувствовала себя идиоткой, но в которой раз обрадовалась, что Гарри — мой друг. Как же мне всё-таки повезло!

— Это нужно мне.

На моём лице расцвела такая довольная улыбка, что Рон опешил.

Он смотрел то на меня, то на Гарри и не мог ничего уразуметь:

— Как я понял, вы всё решили без меня?..

— Почти, — сказал Гарри. — Гермиона, теперь мне интересно, что у тебя стоит первым пунктом?

— Оборотное зелье.

Рон взвыл.

— Опя-а-ать!


	3. Глава 2

Я нервничала, и это, безусловно, было неудивительно. Я решилась на слишком рискованное предприятие. Если профессор Снейп или Сириус узнают, что я задумала, меня ждут крупные неприятности. Но таковы уж гриффиндорцы, что от своего не отступятся. И я тоже не собираюсь.

Уже послезавтра зелье будет готово. Значит, пора приступать. Лишь бы всё получилось! С волосом Сириуса проблем не было. Гарри принёс мне его через пару часов после того, как я его об этом попросила, а вот до головы Снейпа ещё надо было как-то добраться… Вот только как?.. Даже за помощью обратиться не к кому! Нарваться на отработку? Но разве это даст мне возможность получить волос профессора? Правильно, не даст. Умница, мисс Грейнджер. Возьми с полки пирожок.

Конечно, Снейпа можно оглушить, но это было бы просто нелепо. Оглушать человека только ради того, чтобы выдернуть у него волос! Меня, конечно, временами называют ненормальной, но на такое, знаете ли, даже я не способна!

Может, попробовать толкнуть Снейпа?.. Вдруг это даст возможность раздобыть волос… Мерлин, что же делать?

С этими мыслями я направилась к озеру, чтобы немного подумать. Обо всём. К счастью, сейчас только конец октября, лишь начало семестра, но не могу же я совсем не уделять время учёбе! Последний год, как-никак, экзамены… Ещё в детстве я поставила перед собой цель — быть лучшей. Иногда я думаю, почему Шляпа даже не рассматривала вариант Слизерина? Всё-таки амбиций у меня на тот момент было предостаточно. Но узнав, что я волшебница и прочитав несколько книг о магии, я вдруг испугалась. В маггловской школе я привыкла во всём быть первой (естественно, меня там не любили), и я испугалась, что в чужой среде, каковой для меня тогда был круг чародеев, окажусь слабее других. И я решила доказать тем, кто родился и вырос среди волшебников, что я не лишняя в этом мире. И даже сильнее многих. И вот теперь я, Гермиона Грейнджер, лучшая ученица Хогвартса, героиня войны, верная, замечательная подруга и так далее… Но чего-то не хватало. Чего-то, о чём я мечтала. Чего желала. Знать бы чего именно…

Осенние листья, скрюченные и бесцветные, неслись куда-то вдаль, подхваченные ветром. Небо было коричнево-серым, от него так и веяло холодом. Кое-где на голых деревьях ещё трепетали листочки, но скоро и они отправятся в последнее путешествие. На меня резко напала какая-то меланхолия. Захотелось просто тишины и прохлады. Не желая ни о чём думать, я уселась на жухлую траву, прислонилась к дереву и прикрыла глаза.

— Гермиона?.. — услышала я совсем рядом знакомый голос. «Сириус!» — я обернулась с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Я ещё смотрю и думаю — ты или не ты.

— Как видишь, я.

— Разрешишь составить компанию?

Блэк слишком обворожительно улыбался. Я просто не могла ему отказать, да и с чего бы?..

— Конечно, — я кивнула. — Ты тут какими судьбами?

— К Хагриду заходил, — ответил Блэк. — Он, кстати, сетовал, что ты давно к нему не заглядывала.

Сириус лукаво улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам. Эх, давно уже я предпочитала любоваться не рыжими вихрами, а чёрными, как ночь, с сединой у висков прядями и искрящимися молодостью синими глазами…

— Да как-то всё времени не было… — пробормотала я.

— Всё учеба и учеба? Гермиона, вредно столько учиться, — Сириус легонько толкнул меня локтем. — Гарри тут забегáл недавно, жаловался, что ты совсем от рук отбилась.

Я уже открыла было рот, чтобы сказать какую-то гадость, но Сириус жестом остановил меня:

— Да не сердись ты. Он же твой друг, переживает за тебя. Да и я тоже. Послезавтра суббота, пошла бы погуляла где-нибудь, развеялась бы.

— Не знаю. Может быть, — я смотрела на гладь озера, стараясь не слышать Сириуса, который сейчас разыгрывал из себя какое-то подобие Ремуса. Хотя… может, и правда переживает?..

— Вот и правильно. Ох, извини, Гермиона, вынужден тебя покинуть… — неожиданно заторопился он. — Ты заходи как-нибудь. Посидим, выпьем по чашке чая, поговорим… Удачи, — Блэк потрепал меня по плечу, снова улыбнулся и неспешной походкой направился к замку.

Господа, официально признаю: я полная идиотка. В плане личных отношений уж точно.

* * *  
После собрания старост я, уставшая, как чёрт, практически заползла в гостиную Гриффиндора. Меня встретил Гарри. Он выглядел несколько утомлённым, но как будто пребывал в приподнятом настроении. И я почувствовала, что ему не терпится что-то сообщить мне. Это обнадёживало.

— А у меня для тебя подарок, — ответил он на мой немой вопрос.

— Какой же? — я плюхнулась в кресло и на миг закрыла лицо руками. Надо сегодня пораньше лечь спать.

— Волос Снейпа, — прошептал Поттер мне на ухо. Я даже подскочила в кресле от удивления… Никогда не думала, что он за это возьмётся…

— Гарри, _как?!_ — наверное, мои глаза засияли подобно фонарям во тьме, потому что друг мой усмехнулся и хитро посмотрел на меня.

— Ловкость рук, Гермиона. Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. Хотя, знаешь, мне даже доставило удовольствие смотреть, как Снейп злится, когда я ходил за ним по пятам и задавал самые несусветные вопросы. Хотя долго наш славный профессор не выдержал. Уже через десять минут тонко намекнул, что если я окажусь в поле его зрения ещё на несколько секунд, то мне не поздоровится. Но к тому моменту я уже заполучил его волос и преспокойно смотался.

— Гарри, спасибо тебе! — в порыве чувств я обняла друга. — Я тебя расцеловать готова.

После моей последней фразы Поттер густо покраснел и пробормотал, что, наверное, лучше не стоит. Та-а-ак… а вот это уже любопытно… Но с этим я тоже разберусь. Только попозже.

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона. Рад был помочь. Что дальше собираешься делать?

— Ну-у-у… думаю, что проще всего привлечь Добби. Попросить его подлить зелье в кубки Снейпу и Сириусу, но не говорить зачем, — задумчиво сказала я.

— Тоже вариант. Но как он это сделает?

— Если ты не забыл, преподаватели обычно сидят на определённых местах. Так что для Добби это не составит труда. Лучше всего провернуть это в обед.

— Гермиона, а ты уверена, что такая стратегия вообще подействует? — спросил Гарри, слегка нахмурясь.

— Надеюсь… Я думаю, что так они, возможно, поймут каково быть… э-э-э… друг другом и сделают шаг к примирению?..

— Честно говоря, сомневаюсь. Хотя… кто их знает? Других идей у нас всё равно нет, — согласился Гарри.

* * *  
Утро выдалось на удивление погожее, и я была уверена, что сегодня мне непременно повезёт.

Зелье настоялось, Добби обещал исполнить всё, что ни попросит Гарри Поттер, и я расслабилась, с наслаждением поедая булочки с корицей. Обед заканчивался через десять минут, оба преподавателя уже осушили кубки с зельем до дна. У меня был такой позитивный настрой, что даже Гарри заразился моим оптимизмом. Итак, мы ждали конца обеда, чтобы «случайно прогулявшись» посмотреть, что у нас получилось.

…Но моим надеждам хоть на какое-то примирение не суждено было сбыться. Все они рухнули, как карточный домик. Отследив по Карте Мародёров Снейпа и Сириуса, мы увидели, что они минут через пять должны столкнуться на четвёртом этаже, и ринулись туда. Первое что мы услышали это дружные вопли: «Снейп!», «Блэк!». Я сразу же поняла, что эта была просто глупая затея. Следовало придумать что-то совершенно другое. Поздно спохватилась. Двое мужчин разъярённо смотрели друг на друга из разных концов коридора.

— Нюниус, какого хрена ты это устроил? — Сириус, выглядевший Снейпом, размахивал руками и орал на весь коридор. — Ты что, окончательно рехнулся, да?

— Блэк, если бы это была моя затея, ты бы превратился в молочного поросёнка, — шипел Северус, пребывавший в обличье Блэка, — и я бы поджарил тебя на ужин!

— Нюниус, в моих глазах ты падаешь всё ниже и ниже. Ты ещё и человечиной питаешься! — не спустил гриффиндорец.

— _Petrificus!_ — тут же полетело в Блэка.

— _Protego!_ — защитился тот.

Гарри пробормотал что-то вроде «слава Богу, Рон не пошёл, проблема на проблеме», а потом тяжело вздохнул и повернулся ко мне:

— Ну что, мисс великая миротворица, бежим искать того, кому по силам их разнять? 

Я кивнула, мы помчались по лестнице и в одном из коридоров наткнулись на профессора МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, по моим наблюдениям, война закончилась, куда же вы так торопитесь? — с улыбкой спросила декан.

— Профессор, — я сделала пару глубоких вдохов, — профессор Снейп… и Сириус, они… опять…

— Где? — мигом посерьёзнела Минерва.

— На четвёртом этаже, пойдёмте, — сказал уже отдышавшийся Гарри.

Когда мы вернулись на четвёртый этаж, битва была в самом разгаре, преподаватели даже не собирались останавливаться.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — крикнула взбешённая заместитель директора, и палочки магов сразу же оказались в её руках, — вы что, оба белены объелись?

— Минерва, просто эта псина совсем рассудка лишилась, — заорал Снейп… который был Сириусом… — сразу я виноват! А я, между прочим, уверен, что это его рук дело.

МакГонагалл удивлённо приподняла брови, но присмотревшись к одеянию обоих преподавателей, поняла с чего весь сыр-бор. Мантия на Снейпе, который был в теле Сириуса, в нескольких местах начала расходиться по швам, а на Сириусе, который пребывал в образе Снейпа, слегка висела, и брюки были ему коротковаты.

— Сириус? — обратилась она к Блэку.

— Минерва, ну я уж точно в зельях не специализируюсь, чтобы Оборотку сварить, это, скорее, прерогатива нашего уважаемого Нюниуса! — он отвесил Снейпу наигалантнейший поклон. — Не знаю, что взбрело ему в голову, но я тут ни причем! Гарри, Гермиона, а вы что тут делаете? — с недоумением спросил Сириус.

— Да так, — промямлила я, пожав плечами, — мимо проходили.

— Блэк, повторяю тебе, чтобы ты взял это в свою голову, в которой ничто долго не задерживается! Я бы подлил Оборотное только тебе, и уж точно обращал бы тебя не в себя, а, скорее, в какого-нибудь гуся, благо у тебя с этой самодовольной птицей масса общего.

— Ах, как оригинально! — Сириус ухмыльнулся, и эта насмешливая улыбка выглядела на лице Снейпа настолько непривычной, что я готова была поверить, что это просто мой кошмар. — Нюниус, а тебе нигде ничего не мешает? Нормально, не тесно?

От этой двусмысленности я резко покраснела, а профессор МакГонагалл просто захлебнулась возмущением, но её тираду прервал ответ Снейпа:

— Твоё-то брюшко, Блэк? Ну терпимо, благодарю за заботу.

— Брюшко?! Снейп, да ты… ты… То что ты тощ, как обглоданный фестрал, это уж твоя проблема!

— Прекратите! — прервала их моя декан. — Я бы посоветовала вам разойтись по своим кабинетам и просто ждать, пока действие зелья закончится, а палочки свои вы получите за ужином, не раньше! Как дети малые, честное слово, — уже тише добавила женщина.

— Ох, вы абсолютно правы, Минерва, — вдруг усмехнулся Сириус, — доступ к телу врага, что может быть лучше? — и бывший гриффиндорец, что-то напевая, направился в сторону своего кабинета. Я представила на миг, что будет с теми несчастными, кто увидит картину «Снейп поющий», и еле сдержала смех.

— Это точно, Блэк, интересно как ты будешь смотреться лысым?! — крикнул ему вслед зельевар и своей походкой в стиле «а-ля летучая мышь» направился в сторону подземелий.

Гарри перекосило. Профессор МакГонагалл покачала головой и медленно направилась в сторону учительской. Я боялась смотреть на Гарри, так мне было стыдно. Дура я, сделала только хуже…


	4. Глава 3

Три дня я пребывала в таком скверном расположении духа, что даже Кормак, второй староста школы, боялся ко мне подходить и предпочитал передавать указания руководства и собственные просьбы через Гарри или Рона. Уизли оказался на удивление чутким: он не только не попрекал меня этой неудачей, но даже предложил запереть Снейпа и Сириуса на день где-нибудь без палочек, чтобы они научились взаимовыручке. Но после случая с Оборотным зельем эта затея казалась ещё более нелепой, потому что теперь стычки Снейпа и Сириуса происходили на каждом шагу, так что я совсем скисла.

Одна из последних просьб Кормака была о патрулировании школы вместо него в эту пятницу. Соответственно, после ужина я отправилась на вечерний обход. В Хогвартсе было на удивление спокойно, и ближе к девяти часам мне осталось только осмотреть подземелья, чтобы после преспокойно отойти ко сну. Проходя мимо гостиной Слизерина, я услышала странный шум в соседнем холле и, естественно, заглянула туда. Увиденное так поразило меня, что я, кажется, неприлично разинула рот. В помещении были наколдованы кресла, столы, диваны, и практически все слизеринцы сидели тут. Панси Паркинсон убаюкивала первокурсницу, дремавшую у неё на коленях, Малфой листал книгу, Теодор Нотт играл с Блейзом Забини в шахматы, а Астория Гринграсс пыталась раскочегарить камин, чтобы всем стало теплее. Я ошеломлённо оглядывала эту неожиданную картину, и тут они, кажется, увидели меня.

— А, Грейнджер, проходи, располагайся, у нас здесь очень дружная коммуна, — расплылась в напускной улыбке Булстроуд.

— Что-то случилось в гостиной? — испуганно спросила я.

Слизеринцы переглянулись.

— Грейнджер… А, ну да, ты же школу давно не патрулировала, а Кормак предпочитает сюда не заглядывать, — хмыкнула Паркинсон. — Такие посиделки у нас уже давно, и сегодня точно на всю ночь.

— Может, объясните?

— Эти два великовозрастных идиота опять закатили дуэль, — обиженно пожаловалась Милисента и насупилась.

— А так как в подземельях кроме нашего декана никого не бывает, они смело лупят друг друга чуть ли не полночи, для чего Снейп просит нас войти в положение, читай: «выйти вон», — объяснила Панси. И как только занятия с утра ведут? — она философски пожала плечами.

— Вы хотите сказать, что профессор Снейп и профессор Блэк устраивают дуэли в гостиной Слизерина _каждый вечер?_

— Вернее, каждую ночь, — снисходительно хмыкнула Паркинсон. — Раньше подобное происходило пару раз в неделю, но после того, как кто-то подмешал им Оборотного зелья, они воюют еженощно и почти до утра, — Паркинсон зевнула, а я, присмотревшись, увидела у неё под глазами тёмные круги. — А нам потом ещё и гостиную в порядок приводить.

— Да совсем декан сдурел, когда Блэк ваш любимый преподавать начал, — буркнул Гойл. — Срывается на нас на всех по поводу и без.

— Но с этим надо что-то делать! — возмутилась я. Решимость помирить этих двоих всколыхнулась во мне с новой силой.

— Что, Грейнджер? — устало спросила Паркинсон. — Просвети нас, о великая!

— Помирить их!

Книга упала с коленей Малфоя, все слизеринцы разом повернулись ко мне и посмотрели на меня как на душевнобольную. Я продолжила, но уже не так уверенно:

— Ну… если они будут хотя бы терпимее относится друг другу, нам всем станет легче. Они всех уже извели своей руганью, не только вас, но и нас тоже, и преподавателей. Неужели нельзя попробовать…

— А что, неплохая идея, — нарушил мёртвую тишину звонкий голосок. Я повернулась к его обладательнице. Это была шестикурсница Астория Гринграсс, красивая, тонкая, очень похожая не вейлу, если не считать, что её светлые волосы слегка отливали рыжиной. — Лично меня уже просто угнетает поведение профессора. Нас он никогда не трогал, а тут хоть стой, хоть падай — ни дня спокойного. И к тому же я предпочитаю спать в своей постели, а не как придётся.

Многие одобрительно закивали:

— Грейнджер дело говорит.

— У тебя есть идеи?..

— Лучше расскажи об этом моему отцу, — фыркнул Малфой, — он тебя просветит и насчёт Северуса, и насчёт Блэка, и насчёт их примирения. По полной программе.

— Да кто знает, что у профессора Снейпа на уме? Мы вот были уверены, что он верно служит Лорду, а он оказался до мозга костей человеком старика Дамблдора. Думаю, ещё год назад даже твой отец не дал бы по этому поводу стопроцентной гарантии, — едко заметила Гринграсс.

— А может, как раз твои родители поговорят с ними? — ляпнула я, обращаясь к Малфою.

— Грейнджер, — он насмешливо вздёрнул бровь, — мне казалось, у тебя с мозгами всё в порядке. Хоть Блэк и двоюродный брат матери, я не помню, когда они в последний раз общались. Эффективнее будет связать этих двоих, гарантирую.

— А если показать им достойный пример? — спросила я. На меня уставилось несколько десятков пар глаз, видимо, ожидая чего-то умного, и я продолжила: — Показать им, что война закончена окончательно, продемонстрировать, что Слизерин и Гриффиндор прекрасно общаются и…

— …их вражда кажется просто смешной на этом фоне, так? — закончила мою мысль Астория. Я кивнула. — Что ж, идея хорошая. И из этого вполне может что-то получиться. Драко?.. — девушка повернулась к Малфою. Тот замешкался, но почти тут же кивнул. Я онемела. На Малфоя это было не похоже. Но раз староста Слизерина одобрил, то одобрили и остальные.

— Для начала можно просто садиться вперемешку на их лекциях — гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы. Всех курсов. Это не может не броситься в глаза.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Малфой.— Твои-то согласятся?

— Обязательно, — кивнула я и, пожелав всем доброй ночи (насколько ночь в холле могла быть доброй), отправилась в башню Гриффиндора. Кажется, меня ждёт продолжение шоу-программы.

* * *

Как только я переступила порог своей гостиной, все присутствующие (а спать, кажется, никто и не собирался) замолчали и, как по команде, посмотрели на меня. Это было странно. Я мысленно чертыхнулась. Вряд ли кто-то знал о моей договорённости со слизеринцами, и такая тишина меня насторожила.

Вперёд вышел Гарри.

— Гермиона, мы с ребятами обсуждали твой… кхм… план, и почти все изъявили желание нам посодействовать.

— Да, эти перепалки всем уже порядком надоели, — вставила Парвати Патил.

— Поэтому мы хотели узнать, что ты надумала, и высказать свои мысли, — продолжил Поттер.

— У меня есть одна идея, — спокойно начала я, понимая, что сейчас меня и послать могут. Все. Хором… — Надо показать профессору Снейпу и профессора Блэку достойным примером, что их вражда беспочвенна. Я тут говорила со слизеринцами… Они готовы садится с нами и на зельях, и на защите от тёмных сил, чтобы профессора увидели, как прекрасно общаются между собой наши факультеты…

В гостиной опять воцарилась гробовая тишина. Я уже приготовилась к тому, что в меня, образно выражаясь, полетят камни, но меня спас Гарри. Он выдавил улыбку и произнёс:

— Прекрасная идея, Гермиона!

* * *

Итак, на зельях в понедельник у нас был квест: каждому гриффиндорцу по слизеринцу! Или наоборот. Гарри сидел с Панси Паркинсон, Рон — с Ноттом, Лаванде досталась в пару Милисента Булстроуд. Осмотревшись, я поняла, что меня ждет величайшая честь — сидеть с Малфоем. Красота. Махнув друзьям, я села за вторую парту, к слизеринцу:

— Привет.

Он выглядел бледным и невыспавшимся.

— Привет, Грейнджер, — он кисло ухмыльнулся, — как жизнь молодая?

Я неопределенно пожала плечами и, подавив гордыню, произнесла:

— Рада, что ты согласился.

— Да если бы не Эсти, я бы послал тебя к Мерлину и Моргане! Авантюристки несчастные.

Его слова прозвучали без вызова, скорее, как-то вымученно.

— О… — я понимающе выдохнула, — вы встречаетесь?

— Мы помолвлены.

Я как можно теплее улыбнулась Малфою, и с благодарностью подумала об Астории. Кажется, младшую Гринграсс стоит уважать. Как минимум за то, что она так прочно держит под каблучком своего… _ещё только жениха!_  
В класс вошёл Снейп. Кажется, вначале он не заметил особых изменений. Пока не дошёл до нас. Но и тут его лицо не выразило ни малейшего удивления.

— Мистер Малфой, видимо, решил, что если будет находиться на зельях поближе к мисс Грейнджер, то сможет более успешно сдать ЖАБА? — безразлично заметил он. — Сомневаюсь. Ваш интеллектуальный уровень практически равен уровню мистера Поттера, а если Грейнджер не вытянула одного, то не вытянет и другого. Итак, сегодня мы варим зелье Огненной Страсти…

Во время этого монолога слизеринский староста ещё сильнее побледнел, а Гарри, которого я видела краем глаза, кажется, собирался испепелить зельевара уничтожающим взглядом. Я тяжело вздохнула и услышала недовольное бормотание Малфоя:

— А я-то хотел подарить ему все работы Жака Дьюэза… На день рождения.

Я подумала, что Снейпу повезло с крестником, но нам теперь повезло больше. Потому что задетая амбициозность слизеринца сыграет нам только на руку.

На следующий день Гарри попросил меня поменяться с ним местами и сесть с Панси. Я поняла, что мой друг на пáру с Малфоем решил таким образом как бы отомстить Снейпу. Но тот и бровью не повёл! Равно как и Сириус. Такое ощущение, что им абсолютно безразлично, что их крестники уселись вместе, и тем более наплевать, что гриффиндор и слизерин сидят вперемешку! Со злости я решила, что надо принять предложение Рона!

* * *

Мы уже серьёзно подумывали о том, чтобы запереть Снейпа и Сириуса в учительской. Но для этого надо было лишить их палочек, чтобы они не сидели буками, а попытались выбраться, объединив усилия. Конечно, весь этот план был шит белыми нитками, но Рон и другие считали его гораздо лучше моего, а Джинни предложила ещё и подлить какого-нибудь зелья профессору Блэку с тем, чтобы Северус решил его выручить. Слизеринцы пришли к выводу, что их декан потерпимее Сириуса будет. Я тоже надеялась, что в Снейпе проснётся великодушие…

Собрание проходило после ужина в нашей гостиной. Слизеринцы чувствовали себя неуютно, это было заметно. Но весь наш факультет уже знал, что их собственная гостиная стараниям наших профессоров закрыта для них, и гриффиндорцы вели себя с пониманием и даже, я бы сказала, благовоспитанно. И в итоге, по моим наблюдениям, даже Панси Паркинсон расслабилась, сидя на диване рядом с Джинни.

— Думаю, стóит запереть их уже завтра, — нетерпеливо сказала Дафна Гринграсс, во всём поддерживающая младшую сестру, — надо выманить из учительской всех остальных преподавателей. Можно поручить это Эсти, Панси и… Уизли, ты как? — обратилась она к Джинни. Та кивнула.

— Остаётся лишь одна маленькая проблема… — ехидно заметил Малфой. — Как отобрать у них палочки, чтобы продержать их там хотя бы часа три?

И тут логичную и умную мысль выдвинула… _Лаванда!_

— А почему бы просто не запереть их там без помощи магии? Придвинуть пару каких-нибудь брёвен и всё. И сколько бы они ни алохоморили, дверь не откроется!

Вот уж не ожидала от неё таких конструктивных идей! Оказывается, она не такая пробка, какой я её считала…

— А Сириусу можно подлить зелье вечного чихания, — заметила Дафна, — оно и не особо опасное, но я бы сказала, что комфортно он себя чувствовать не будет.

— Договорились, так и сделаем, — сказала я и решительно выдохнула.

Да, завтра будет ещё один весёленький денёк…

Слизерин задержался у нас допоздна, и на ночь мы распределили их по свободным кроватям и в холле на наколдованных матрасах. На завтрак шли вместе…

* * *

Назавтра мы — оговоренной группой — притаились в ближнем к учительской холле. Пара неслабых брёвен, прикрытых мантией-невидимкой, дожидалась возле стены. Гарри развернул Карту Мародёров. Кроме Снейпа и Блэка в комнате отдыха были ещё наш любимый Крошка-заклинатель и профессор Синистра.

— Я за Флитвиком, — вызвалась Паркинсон и побежала в учительскую. 

«Профессор Флитвик!» — услышали мы и увидели её уже вместе с деканом Рэйвенкло.

— …подбросил в воздух другого, а опустить не может, — испуганно тараторила Панси. — Простите, что нарушила ваш отдых, — она скорчила виноватую физиономию и покосилась в нашу сторону.

Дафна подтолкнула Невилла и Нотта, и те с неимоверной скоростью понеслись в класс заклинаний, для того, чтоб к приходу Флитвика один из них успел подвесить другого к потолку.

— О да, конечно, мисс Паркинсон, идёмте скорее, — Флитвик, торопливо перебирая ногами, семенил вслед за слизеринкой.

Как только они исчезли, я осторожно заглянула в учительскую. Сириус пролистывал журналы, а Снейп шарил на полках в поисках какой-то книги. Они _молча_ игнорировали друг друга, — несомненно, только потому, что в кабинете присутствовала ещё профессор Синистра. Я махнула рукой Джинни и Астории и спряталась за дверью.

Девочки не заставили себя ждать.

— Профессор Синистра, — они, потоптавшись на пороге, смущённо переглянулись, — мы тут поспорили, и… у нас к вам пара вопросов. Мы вас не отвлекаем?

— Нисколько. Мне как раз пора на занятия, поговорим по дороге, — женщина подхватила стопку книг и, опасливо посмотрев на Сириуса и Снейпа, вышла вслед за студентками.

* * *

Я посмотрела на часы. Зелье должно было подействовать через десять минут. Прекрасно. Тут декан Слизерина наконец нашёл нужную книгу и уже собрался уходить. Я махнула Гарри, Рону, Драко и Блэйзу и со всего маху пнула дверь. Она захлопнулась, а мальчишки — тут как тут — подпёрли её бревнами. После этого Уизли достал удлиннители ушей, любимое изобретение своих братьев, и подсунул их под дверь.

— Какого чёрта? — проревел за стенкой Снейп.

— Ну и нервный ты, Снейп. Подумаешь, ветер подул, дверь закрылась, что ж так вопить-то.

— Блэк, идиот, она не открывается. Кто-то её запер!

И хоть я стояла в коридоре, мне казалось, я прямо вижу, как Сириус пожимает плечами, ленивым движением направляет палочку и произносит:

— _Alohomora!_

Дверь, разумеется, не поддалась.

— Твои шуточки, имбецил чёртов? — продолжал кипятиться зельевар.

— Нюниус, что ты как баба базарная? Я сам не пойму, почему она не открывается.

Судя по звуку шагов, Сириус тоже подошёл к двери… Подёргал ручку. Всё было по-прежнему, дверь не открывалась.

— _Alohomora!_ — теперь предпринял попытку Снейп. Никакого эффекта. — Как нельзя вовремя, — с досадой пробубнил он. — Если я сегодня не проверю работы студентов, то и на урок мне завтра выходить нет смысла.

— О, так на сегодня наше обычное свидание отменяется? — съехидничал Сириус. — Какая жалость.

— Ты, кажется, решил его сегодня устроить пораньше, — процедил Снейп.

— Я тебе объясняю, я тут совершенно ни при… при… ПЧХИ! — зелье начало действовать! Мы с Дафной довольно хмыкнули.

— А кто тогда? Дамблдор или, может, дух Тёмного Лорда? — съехидничал Снейп.

— Сн… Апчхи! ты… пчхи… просто… Апчхи! Вот чёрт!

— Что случилось, Блэк? Простуда одолела? — елейно спросил зельевар.

— Да какая простуда… Апчхи! Вообще не знаю, что происходит. Ладно, сейчас я её Бомба… а…

У нас дрогнули поджилки. Мы с ужасом переглянулись. О Бомбарде мы почему-то не подумали. Ох, что сейчас будет… Дафна втянула голову в плечи.

— Бомба… а… а… А-А-АПЧ! — очередная попытка Сириуса взорвать дверь сорвалась, и тут, на наше счастье, вмешался Снейп.

— Блэк, ты свихнулся, мародёр хренов?! — заорал он. — Ты же школу разнесёшь!!!

Но Сириусу, чувствуется, было уже не до заклинаний.

Рон одобрительно похлопал Дафну по плечу:

— Идея с зельем Чихотки, Гринграсс, оказалась очень кстати.

Все мы, кто стоял под дверью, облегчённо вздохнули, а Блэк продолжал безостановочно чихать.

— Ну ничего, дух Тёмного Лорда нам откроет, — хохотнул Снейп, — и Поппи спасёт тебя от смертельного насморка, а меня уж уволь.

— Очень мне нужна… Апчхи… твоя… пчхи… помощь! Урод патлатый!

— Слюнтяй сопливый.

— Недоносок!

— Неврастеник!

Я обернулась и разочарованно посмотрела на Гарри. Тот пожал плечами, мол, как всегда. Разумеется, сейчас они начнут драться, потом действие зелья закончится, а потом придёт кто-то из учителей…

Я махнула в сторону бревён:

— Убирайте. Мы опять…

— Облажались, — деловито сказал Рон. 

Тут подскочила запыхавшаяся Мелисента и, округлив и без того круглые глаза, сообщила, что сюда движется профессор Спраут. Мы уложили брёвна вдоль стены, чтоб никто не споткнулся, и замаскировали их под мантией, а сами спрятались за угол и попытались поделить на всех пару "ушей".

* * *

— Помона, я вас уверяю, она не-от-кры-ва-лась! — снова услышали мы голос Снейпа.

— Пчхи! Чхи!

— Ой ли, — фыркнула декан Хаффлпаффа, — заклинаний-то на ней никаких не лежало. Ещё понюхайте имбиря, Сириус, это помогает. Хорошо, что я его всегда с собой ношу. Надеюсь, хоть это были не ваши проделки, Северус? Что у вас с мантией, кстати? Помочь заштопать?

В тоне Спраут звучит неприкрытое ехидство. Снейп бормочет что-то невразумительное… не разобрать, чёрт!

— Успокойтесь, Помона, — раздаётся голос Блэка, и они все вместе выходят из учительской. Сириус, поморщившись, осторожно прикасается к разбитой губе. — Вряд ли эта идея с зельем Чихотки принадлежит Снейпу… Пчхи… Да и дверь действительно не открывалась. Может, её просто заклинило. Не знаю, в чём была проблема.

Снейп закатил глаза и что-то невнятно пробормотал. Три профессора прошли мимо нас, не придав нашему присутствию значения.

— Мальчики, вы должны прекратить себя так вести! — сурово начала профессор Спраут, когда они немного отдалились. — Берите пример с ваших учеников! Давно я не видела слизерин и гриффиндор в таком мире…

Мы фыркнули и разошлись по своим делам: мальчишки вернулись, чтобы уничтожить брёвна, я вместе с Дафной и Милисентой поплелась в библиотеку, а Парвати осталась ждать Блэйза.

* * *

— Это бес-по-лез-но, — горько сказала Панси.

— Вот-вот.

— Точно.

— Дурость это была.

Все с ней согласились. И слизеринцы, и гриффиндорцы. Даже я. Мне уже порядком надоела эта нервотрёпка, которая не принесла никакой пользы. Абсолютно. Всё стало ещё хуже, чем было. Одна только Астория Гринграсс поджимала губы, выражая своё несогласие. Видимо, она даже бóльшая авантюристка, чем я. Но это меня и зацепило. Она не согласна бросать дело на полпути, а я уже и руки опустила?! Какая ж я гриффиндорка после этого! Где моё упорство, стремление к победе, желание довести всё до конца?!

Я начала лихорадочно думать, примерять, вычислять… Что бы сделать, как бы сделать… И тут в моей голове проскользнула одна фраза. Одна. Эврика!

— Подождите, — я подняла руку, призывая всех к вниманию, и повернулась к слизеринцам. — Малфой, как ты там говорил? Эффективнее было бы их связать? Ну погодите, они у меня научатся взаимовыручке…

На меня непонимающе уставились с десяток пар глаз. Я улыбнулась, вспомнив парочку маггловских комедий, и начала излагать свой план.

* * *  
Дафна всё сделала как надо. Она выловила Снейпа, состроила испуганное лицо, наплела ему невесть какой чепухи про первокурсника, застрявшего между плитами… «вы не представляете! он такой худенький! Еле держится! А у меня не хватает сил…» Ещё всхлипнула для пущей важности.

— Ведите, Гринграсс, где этот недотёпа?

…Джинни тоже провернула всё по высшему классу. Она изящно вырулила на Сириуса из-за поворота и, кокетливо намотав на палец рыжую прядь, огорошила Блэка неожиданной просьбой провести её мимо Макмиллана, который ей якобы проходу не даёт. При этом Уизли не забыла ослепительно улыбнуться. Профессор хмыкнул, засунул руки в карманы мантии и произнёс в своих лучших традициях:

— Как я могу оставить даму в беде?.. Идём, Джинни.

Это всё девочки нам после рассказали — мы-то их в условленном месте дожидались.

И вот они появились с разных сторон — Дафна со Снейпом и Джинни с Сириусом. За нами дело не стало:

— _Petrificus Totalus! Obliviate!_

Главное, в своих не попасть…

* * *

— Грейнджер, если Северус хоть на секунду поймёт, кто тут замешан, нам всем придётся несладко, — прошипел Малфой, левитировав крёстного на середину коридора.

— Да угомонись ты, Малфой, — заметил Гарри, доставая пару верёвок и сидя возле вырубленного Сириуса. — Память стёр? Вот и успокойся.

— А можно я помогу? — к компании из шести старшекурсников (кроме меня и участников фарса здесь была ещё Астория) подлетел Эрни, гриффиндорец с третьего курса, — у меня дядя на флоте служит, он меня учил морские узлы вязать!

— Ну давай, — сказала Гринграсс-младшая и села на корточки, чтобы поддержать обмякшие тела профессоров, сидящих на полу спина к спине. — Грейнджер, только для верности потом подбавь заклинаний, ладно?

Я кивнула и злорадно усмехнулась. Даже если опять ничего не получится, это пробуждение будет для них незабываемым… Ради одного этого стоило постараться.


	5. Глава 4

Всё нижеизложенное я узнала несколько позже. Частично от младшекурсников, втихаря наблюдавших за преподавателями, частично от портрета Финеаса Блэка, но бóльшую часть всё же от самих Сириуса и профессора Снейпа, когда <s>они оба хлебнули лишнего</s> мы все вместе праздновали Рождество и я рискнула расспросить моих преподавателей о подробностях. И получила я их, уж поверьте, предостаточно.  
Предлагаю и вам узнать обо всём, как говорят, «из первых рук».

_История первая, рассказанная_   
_профессором защиты Сириусом Блэком_   
_ <s>после третьего стакана огненного виски</s> _   
_на площади Гриммо, в сочельник_

…Я открыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась. Последнее, что я помнил, был путь до моего кабинета… и тут…

— Чёрт! — услышал я за своей спиной голос Снейпа.

Сквозь головную боль я осознал, что сижу на полу и что мои руки связаны с…

— Нюниус, что за хрень!

Я сижу связанным, спина к спине со Снейпом?! Хорошенькое дело!

— Я откуда знаю, Блэк? — раздалось сзади. — Я шёл со спасительной, можно сказать, миссией. Какой-то нескладёха застрял между плитами… Только… кто мне это сказал?.. Не помню…

Ощущение такое, что он тряхнул головой.

«Узнаю кто — убью!» — пробормотал он.

— Хочешь просвещу тебя о самом весёлом? — продолжил он уже громче. — До палочек не дотянуться. Этот сердобольный некто переложил её из моей мантии в ботинок. Думаю, тебя ждёт то же самое открытие.

Я пошевелил ногой. И правда, в башмаке что-то мешалось. Понятное дело, палочка. Вот зараза!

— Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота, — обозлился я, — вставай, Нюниус, пошли к Дамблдору.

— _Как?!_

Как! Если бы я знал…

— Ногами! — рявкнул я. — Давай, аккуратнее, чучело слизеринское, вначале одновременно на корточки, та-а-ак… а теперь поднимаемся!

Мы резко выпрямились. Повезло: мы не потеряли равновесия и не завалились снова. Но как двигаться в таком положении, ни он, ни я понятия не имели. Ни ненависти, ни даже элементарной злости к Нюнчику я почему-то не испытывал, но мы были «связаны по рукам» в прямом смысле слова! Я поворочал кистью, пытаясь высвободить хотя бы её — ничего! От любых движений верёвки затягивались только сильнее. Снейп прошипел что-то нечленораздельное.

— Говори внятно, Хрениус, — буркнул я.

Он повторил, довольно отчетливо помянув мою горластую матушку, земля ей пухом. Я смолчал. И скорее, не потому, что мы с ним были «повязаны», что вынуждало хотя бы к относительному согласию, а потому, что я впервые в жизни, кажется, был с ним солидарен! Видел бы меня сейчас Джеймс, мать твою! Тут уже ни Волдеморта, ни Авады не надо.

— Ну что, — сказал слизеринец, — поведу я. Нам направо.

Моргана прародительница! Ишь, какой решительный! Если он сейчас понесётся как летучая мышь, мы, как пить дать, грохнемся.

— Иди медленно, — процедил я сквозь зубы, — мелкими шагами, словно танцуешь.

— Всю жизнь мечтал с тобой потанцевать, — огрызнулся Нюниус, но двинулся вперёд осторожно и с приемлемой скоростью. Я, соответственно, с той же скоростью двинулся назад.

Думаю, мы оба чувствовали себя улитками. Или черепахами. Снейпу-то, оно конечно, без особой разницы кем — что слизнем, что рептилией. Ему по статусу подходяще. То бишь по принадлежности к факультету. А вот мне, если откровенно, было несколько некомфортно.

По моим расчётам, до директорского кабинета такими темпами ползти добрых полчаса. Если не больше. Мне показалось, кто-то выглянул из-за угла. Судя по росту, с младших курсов. Я подумал, было, окликнуть и послать за подмогой, но пока решал, _оно_ уже смылось. С другой стороны тоже показалась голова? Или уже мерещится?..

— Слышь, Нюниус, я чувствую, после наших странствий придётся половину школы под расстрел…

— Ты хотел сказать, под Обливейт?

Что-то он на Нюниуса уже никак не реагирует. Не к добру… Надо будет его как-нибудь Северусом попробовать обозвать. Для разнообразия. Посмотреть на реакцию.  
Тут я вспомнил короткий путь, которым мы в бытность ещё с Джеймсом пользовались, и без предупреждения резко дёрнул Снейпа вбок.

— Придурок! Куда тебя понесло? — рявкнул он. — Нам в другую сторону.

— Там проход, Снейп. Мы сократим дистанцию.

Слизеринец пробурчал что-то невнятное, но повиновался. Ха, а что ему оставалось!

Добравшись до стены, я нажал локтем на один из кирпичей. Надо же, не ошибся, всё ещё помню! Кладка разъехалась, стала видна винтовая лестница. Северус присвистнул.

— Выводит сразу на нужный этаж, — вразумил я, — а там до кабинета директора рукой подать.

Мы осторожно, не спеша, понимая, что любой резкий шаг чреват падением, двинулись по ступеням. Хорошо, что они были невысокими. Жутко болели плечи, руки сводило судорогой, но мы мужественно преодолевали подъём и добрались-таки, хоть и с большим трудом, до верхней площадки. Но тут я не рассчитал высоту шага, нога скользнула по воздуху и мы загремели на каменный пол. Снейп завалился на меня и тут выяснилось, что если он действительно фестрал, то не такой уж и обглоданный… Но я только сморщился и терпеливо смолчал.

— Чёрт! — выругался Снейп.

И всё, больше ничего не сказал. Замечательно, я ожидал худшего.

— Что теперь делать будем, а, комбинатор ты хренов? — сдержанно поинтересовался он.

— Подожди секунду… Так, — я пытался и дышать, и соображать одновременно… — Попробуем опрокинуться набок и потом уже подняться.

Я понимал, что если резко развернусь, то Снейп неслабо приложится о камень. Возможно даже головой. М-да, пожалуй, она ему ещё пригодится.

— Нюниус, смотри, голову держи выше.

Я стал осторожно заваливаться набок… потом подогнул колено, Северус тоже.

— А теперь давай вместе. На счёт «три», со всей дури.

Мы оба сжали зубы и, собрав остатки былой ловкости, оттолкнулись локтями от пола. Верёвки адски впились в руки, но главное, мы больше не валялись, а стояли, пусть и на одном колене (хвала Мерлину, каждый на своём).

— Уже лучше, — выдохнул я, — подтягиваем вторую ногу…  
…вот мы уже сидим на корточках.

— Давай снова на «три», — предложил Снейп. — Но как только выберемся с этой чёртовой лестницы, поведу я!

— Без проблем, — согласился я, чувствуя, что сил у меня почти не осталось, — только ещё раз повторяю, иди медленно, лады? Ну давай: раз… два…

_История вторая, рассказанная_  
_профессором зелий Северусом Снейпом_  
_в каникулы,_ _после_ <s>_очередного_</s> _Рождества_

…Наконец мы добрались до горгульи. Та, увидев нас «в одной связке», то ли от шока, то ли от смеха (по её морде лица сразу-то и не определишь), открыла нам безо всякого там пароля. Я подумал, было, что вот уже наши страдания и кончились, но нет! Снова витая лестница! На ступенях мы без конца спотыкались, параллельно мне приходилось ещё и выслушивать излияния Блэка — это, конечно, что-то с чем-то, культура так и прёт. А ещё чистокровный! Типа аристократ, мать… кхм… не стану уподобляться.

Едва перешагнув порог кабинета, я рухнул на пол, потому как волочить на себе эту дворнягу сил больше не было!

— Альбус, это уже просто невыносимо! — возмутился я.

— Вот именно! — это Блэк меня поддержал. Ха, ну ещё бы!

Директор произнёс несколько заклинаний, и верёвки перестали стягивать наши руки, а потом и вовсе упали, свернувшись рядом с нами послушными кольцами.

Дамблдор смотрел на нас, кажется, с усмешкой. Вот старый хрыч! Чему радуется?!

Мы с Блэком переглянулись. «Как мальчишка, ей богу!» — прочёл я в его глазах и согласно моргнул. Короче, мы друг друга поняли.

Я поднялся, а Блэк снова смачно выругался и пополз к креслу, прямо на четвереньках.

— Явно не хватает хвоста, — попытался сострить я, на ходу разминая затёкшие руки. Гриффиндорец не обратил на мой подкол никакого внимания. Моргана! что это с ним?!

Спина болела просто невыносимо. Мне кажется, мы с Блэком оба чувствовали себя дряхлыми стариками. Я дошёл до кресла, Сириус добрался до второго и, усевшись, прикрыл лицо руками. Мы оба приходили в себя.

— Директор, это уже просто издевательство. Я не знаю, чьих рук это дело, но после сегодняшнего фокуса я требую меня выслушать! — решительно заявил я.

Блэк махнул рукой: мол, согласен, рассказывай сам.

— Вначале Оборотное зелье, — начал я, — потом закрытая учительская, теперь это, — я указал на верёвки. — На это моих нервов уже не хватает.

— Вы же понимаете, что если мы поймаем злоумышленников, то нам потом Азкабана не миновать! — добавил Сириус.

Тут я с ним согласен. Удавлю гадёныша! Нет, лучше отравлю. Зельем "Медленная Смерть". И мучительная.

Директор изобразил недоумение, впрочем, вполне правдоподобно… Тёртый калач!

— Сириус, Северус, мальчики, я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит, — он сочувственно покачал головой и наколдовал нам обоим по чашке бодрящего чая. — Правда…

— Что правда? — встрепенулся Блэк.

— Я слышал… но это всего лишь слухи… — старик явно думал, сказать или замять… Не дать ему этой возможности!

— Что за слухи? — поторопил я.

— Вас хотят помирить.

— _Что?!_

Кажется, мы с Блэком отреагировали одинаково… _энергично_.

— Помирить? — лицо Блэка исказилось неописуемой гримасой (правда, не думаю, что моё выглядело лучше), он повернулся ко мне и мы оба, как по команде, произнесли:

— Нас?! Но кто?

— Этого я не знаю, — Дамблдор пожал плечами. 

Собственно, мы с Блэком и не ожидали другого ответа. Вопрос наш был, скорее, риторическим. И что этот старый лис делал на Гриффиндоре, интересно знать?..

— Погодите-ка, — бывший Мародёр отставил чашку на стол, — кажется, я начинаю что-то понимать.

— Я тоже… — я резко выпрямился в кресле: — Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы сидят вперемешку…

— А Гарри и _твой_, — Блэк кивнул мне, — вообще за одной партой!

— Тогда, после Оборотного, помнишь, кроме Минервы там были Поттер и Грейнджер…

— Из учительской Синистра и Флитвик вышли вместе с Уизли и Паркинсон. И кто-то из гриффиндора позвал меня в коридор на третьем этаже… но кто… чёрт… не помню…

— А мне сказали про слизеринца…

Мы оба, поморщившись, констатировали:

— Гарри!

— Драко! — и, переглянувшись, согласно кивнули друг другу.

— Их работа!

— Это заговор!

Директор только пожимал плечами.

— Ох, он у меня получит… — Блэк аж зубами скрипнул, я задумался:

— Подожди, зачинщики-то, может, не они… Проверить бы.

— Замётано, — Сириус встал. _Сириус?!_

— Отлично. Ты Пот… хотя нет, — _нет уж, Блэк, Поттера я тебе не доверю, ты ж его выгораживать будешь, факт!_ — я пойду искать Поттера. А ты найди Грейнджер, побеседуй с ней, без неё тут точно не обошлось.

Про себя я ухмыльнулся — пускай лишний раз со своей лохматой пообщается…

— Помирить… — возмущённо бормотал Блэк. — Совсем сдурели! 

И тут я был с ним согласен (ха-ха, впервые в жизни, наверное) не то что на сто, — на все двести!

_История третья, рассказанная_   
_портретом Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка,_   
_бывшего директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс_

Давненько я не видел таких комичных сцен, особенно в моём кабинете. Я прикрыл глаза, прикинулся спящим и, слушая диалог моего внука с Северусом Снейпом, получал безмерное удовольствие. Ох уж эти гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы! Во все века от них одни проблемы… А может, всё-таки иногда бывает и польза?.. Особенно если их направляет и подталкивает мудрый наставник вроде того, который в данный момент доедает последнюю лежащую на блюдце лимонную дольку. Ох, старый сладкоежка!

Эти двое, даже толком не попрощавшись с Альбусом, вышли из кабинета — не поверите! — с видом заговорщиков! Видимо, на поиски студентов…

Альбус же погладил Фоукса и, кажется, ни к кому не обращаясь, с улыбкой заметил:

— Ах, мисс Грейнджер, мисс Грейнджер… ничто так не объединяет, как заговор…

Я с ним согласен. В корне.

— Альбус, я всегда восхищался вашей способностью исподволь руководить людьми. Я бы так хотел увидеть, во что это выльется… — я вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Увидим, Финеас, увидим… — ответствовал он.

Думается мне, в этот момент мы тоже имели вид заговорщиков.


	6. Глава 5

Итак, довольные первокурсники доложили нам, что Сириус и Снейп всё-таки добрались до кабинета директора и при этом даже не грозились убить друг друга. Это ободряло. Но больше я пока ничего не узнала, потому что на ужине оба профессора отсутствовали. Ладно, посмотрим, что будет дальше. С этими мыслями я отправилась в библиотеку, и вдруг…

— Гермиона! — мне навстречу по коридору вышагивал Сириус.

Он был вовсе не злой, даже наоборот, довольный, меня увидел — руки в стороны раскинул. Я пригляделась: синяков нет, значит, они со Снейпом не дрались. Это хорошо.

— А я тебя искал! Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты не против заглянуть ко мне, выпить по чашечке чая? — профессор подмигнул мне. Я пожала плечами.

— Почему бы нет?

Когда мы пришли в кабинет преподавателя защиты от тёмных сил, интуиция запоздало начала шептать мне, что это неспроста, но я, в буквальном смысле, отмахнулась. Это же Сириус, что может случиться!  
Блэк жестом пригласил меня сесть за небольшой стол, сам уселся напротив и… достал колоду карт!

— Гермиона… ты ведь играешь в покер, да?..

Я кивнула. Как-то, когда мы были на Гриммо все вместе, я сболтнула об увлечении моего любимого дядюшки: в буйной молодости он был очень азартным игроком, а когда завязал, решил обучить меня. Конечно, играли мы с ним исключительно на спички.

— Не составишь мне компанию?.. Скучаю, понимаешь… — он развёл руками. — Раньше с Ремусом играли, но теперь заботы о Доре и ребёнке…

Естественно! Тедди всего месяц, где уж тут профессору Люпину… Сириуса развлекать. Я кивнула:

— Давай.

— Только… на что играть будем? — Блэк хитро сощурился. — На деньги и всякие там спички-заколки я принципиально не играю — не интересно. С Ремусом мы обычно играем на стаканы — то есть проигравший выпивает стакан виски залпом… Но, думаю, это не для тебя… Может… — глаза Сириуса зажглись лукавым огоньком, — на раздевание?

Я опешила. Вот это было совершенно неожиданно.

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона, — Блэк развалился на стуле и вытянул ноги, — расслабься! Ты всё равно в более выигрышном положении, — он указал на свое облачение. — Или слабо? — он насмешливо вздёрнул бровь.

Я скользнула по нему взглядом и машинально посчитала: мантия, рубашка, брюки, носки, ботинки. У меня: мантия, жилет, галстук, пояс, туфли, гольфы, часы, обруч на волосах, украшения… О том чтобы остаться без юбки или блузки я и подумать не могла. Да и решила, что до этого не дойдёт. К тому же, мне было не слабо! В покер я действительно играла отменно.

— Хорошо.

Сириус улыбнулся и сдал карты. Я сосредоточилась. 

Карта мне пришла на удивление мерзкая. На флеш никак нельзя было рассчитывать, да и выбрасывать пару, пусть и четверок, не хотелось. Первый кон я позорно проиграла — у Блэка был фул хаус. Что-то довольно пробормотав о везении, он снова начал сдавать, а я сняла мантию и бросила её на свободный стул. Вечер обещал быть весёлым.

Следующий кон я опять проиграла. Вот чёрт! Я сняла с пальца кольцо.

— Э не-е-ет, — Сириус усмехнулся, — так не пойдёт. Комплект украшений считается за одно.

Прикусив губу, я сняла кулон и серёжки. Это меня уже не радовало, теперь надо было непременно выиграть. Что же за бред с этими разменами?

Мне повезло, притом блестяще. Стрит, родимый. Сириусовская тройка накрылась медным тазом, и он тоже скинул мантию. Я довольно улыбнулась. В дальнейшем удача тоже была на моей стороне — я разула Сириуса и сняла с него носки. Но потом фортуна отвернулась от меня — мне пришлось развязать галстук и потерять не только туфли, но и гольфы.

Это начинало нервировать. Я понимала, что здесь, в этом покере без ставок, умение блефовать не нужно, но необходимо везение и тонкий расчёт. Или… шулерство. Но я внимательно следила за Сириусом каждый раз, когда была его сдача. Играл он честно…

И тут у меня прямо без размена в руках был флеш. Красота!.. Вот это замечательно! Видимо, Сириус понял по моим глазам, что у меня достаточно крупная комбинация, и, кажется, приуныл. И действительно, когда мы раскрылись, у него оказалась всего пара королей.

Теперь мы были на равных. Сделав глубокий вдох, я начала тасовать карты. «Выиграть, выиграть», — пульсировала в голове одна единственная мысль.

Небо меня услышало. У меня сложилось каре. Каре! Это, конечно, не покер или там королевский флеш, но такая комбинация у меня выпадала всего пару раз за всю жизнь.

Сириус развёл руками: мол, ну что делать, и… снял рубашку. Я почувствовала, что начинаю краснеть. У Блэка, для его возраста, была просто отменная фигура.

Мой профессор — вот чёрт! — лукаво приподнял бровь. Я, стараясь говорить как можно беспечнее, произнесла:

— Восхищена великолепно сохранённой формой, сэр бывший охотник.

Сириус изобразил что-то вроде поклона и сделал ещё глоток чая. Я подумала, что пей он виски, вероятность моей победы была бы выше. Смекнув, что до реванша мне осталось всего два кона, я начала себя стыдить, попыталась вспомнить о совести, чести и так далее. Он же мой преподаватель, в конце концов! И крёстный моего лучшего друга! Откуда у меня мысли его раздеть?! Язвительный голосок в моей голове был готов рассказать откуда, но я его, опять своевременно, заткнула.  
Но, посмотрев на карты, я поняла — радоваться нечему! Пара валетов и всякая мелочь, из которой ничего не сделаешь. Судя по тому, как нахмурился Сириус, у него была примерно та же ситуация. Опять оставалось надеяться на пресловутое везение. Но размен не принёс ничего хорошего.

— Вскрываемся? — спросила я.

— Естественно.

Блэк выложил на стол карты, и я чуть не прокляла всё на свете. Пара дам! Всего лишь дам! Только моя выдержка не позволила мне швырнуть карты на стол.

Я оказалась в ужасной ситуации. Я вынуждена была снимать блузку!! Голос разума пытался меня успокоить, заставлял представить, что я на пляже, что блузка моя всё равно, хоть немного да просвечивает, а лифчик на мне сегодня не особо кружевной. Но я не знаю… это было. Чёрт! Наверное, если бы я не сама была вынуждена её снимать, мне было бы проще.

Конечно, можно было начать строить глазки, как Лаванда, поджимать губки: «ну, Си-и-ириус». Или просто скорчить из себя недотрогу, всхлипнуть там или ещё что-то.

Но я же гордая гриффиндорка! Так и хочется смеяться.

Я выдохнула и, повинуясь какому-то необъяснимому порыву, ещё и встала со стула. Сируис поглядывал на меня насмешливо и с интересом.

Я, стараясь не смотреть на Блэка, расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу на блузке, взялась за следующую…

— Гермиона, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спросил Сириус неожиданно серьёзным тоном.

Я, опешив, отвлеклась от своего… кхм… занятия. Он подошёл ко мне и, взяв за подбородок, чтобы я не избежала его взгляда, повернул к себе мое лицо.

— Ох уж эти смелые, независимые, гордые гриффиндорцы… — вздохнул Блэк и осторожно коснулся моих волос. А потом отошёл к окну. — Мисс Грейнджер, что за игры вы затеяли?

Я, кажется, потеряла дар речи и чувствовала, что слёзы гнева застилают мне глаза. Стало почему-то жутко обидно от этой фразы, и вообще… Я сцапала сумку, сгребла со стола вещи, схватила туфли и почти пулей вылетела из кабинета. А на пороге я врезалась в… Снейпа! Пробормотав извинения, я понеслась по коридору, совершенно не думая о том, что я босая, с охапкой вещей в руках и так далее… Наконец я успокоилась и плюхнулась на первый попавшийся подоконник. Натянула гольфы, обулась, утёрла слёзы и привела себя в порядок. Стало немножко легче. Но обидно было по-прежнему. Я чувствовала себя униженной.

Окончательно взяв себя в руки, я добралась до гостиной Гриффиндора и, ни слова никому не говоря, прошмыгнула в спальню, а уже через четверть часа провалилась в сон…

* * *  
Не пойму, что происходит… Не помню, чтоб я ела над своим дневником, а страница темнее других и словно салом намазана — не ложатся чернила, и всё тут! Ну да ладно, пропущу… Пергамент, наверное, некачественный. Производственный брак, так сказать…

_Сколько я ни ходил вокруг да около, так и не смог ничего вытрясти из этого Мальчика-в-каждой-бочке-затычка. Долдонит только одно, что с него войны хватит! Драко просто пожал плечами, сказал, что гриффиндор предложил им мировую, а поскольку у них там Всезнайка-великая-всех-времён, грех не воспользоваться… Ну это я могу понять. Верное и достойное слизерина решение!_

_В коридоре наткнулся на Уизли. Тот побледнел, как Плакса Миртл, шмыгнул в какой-то проход, только я его и видел. Ладно, пойду к Блэку, может, он что разузнал._

_Только я собрался открыть дверь в его комнату, как она сама распахнулась и чуть было не прибила меня насмерть. А в следующий момент меня едва не затоптала Грейнджер. Тоже насмерть._

_Что это с ней? Растрепанная, растерзанная какая-то… Босиком! Глаза такие, как если бы она провалила все экзамены в этом году. Вот сейчас точно заревёт, главное чтобы не на мне. Терпеть не могу плачущих женщин. Пробормотав что-то невразумительное, видимо обозначающее «извините, профессор» унеслась по коридору со скоростью Нимбуса-2000. Что там Блэк с ней делал? Круциатусом пытал, что ли?.. _

_— Что за наваждение это было? — я наконец вошёл._

_Представьте себе, хозяин апартаментов выглядел не лучше: стоит у окна, рубашку застёгивает и пребывает, по-моему, в прострации. М-да…_

_— Это ты с Грейнджер так… разговаривал? Блэк, очнись!_

_Продолжая приводить себя в порядок, он пожал плечами:_

_— Я пытался использовать метод шока и внезапности. _

_Тут я обратил внимание на разбросанные на столе и по полу карты._

_— Вы что, в преферанс играли? На раздевание?!!_

_— В покер, Северус._

_Северус?!! Мерлин, да он, кажется, вообще ничего не соображает!_

_— Блэк, а ты в курсе, что мне следует безотлагательно доложить об этом вопиющем факте директору? — вкрадчиво спросил я, стараясь сдержать смех и придать голосу угрожающие оттенки. — Она же твоя студентка!_

_— Но ей уже восемнадцать, Снейп. Тем более кто тебе поверит? К тому же я и правда думал, что она всё расскажет. Должна была сработать внезапность ситуации… — задумчиво протянул Блэк._

_Я не удержал предательский смешок._

_— Не сработала, значит? А тебе не кажется, что сыворотка правды была бы эффективнее? — скрывать улыбку я был уже не в силах. — Вот уж не думал, что тебя привлекают зануды и недотроги. За Мари, той нашей когтевранкой-святошей, небось, тоже подглядывал?_

_— Не, Снейп, та рыженькой была. Это по твоей части, — Блэк хохотнул. — Да ладно тебе, расслабься._

_Кажется, этот похотливый м-му… мародёр, окончательно пришёл в себя._

_— А Гермиона на святошу уж точно не тянет, по крайней мере, у них таких фигурок не бывает, — он отбросил волосы со лба и мечтательно прикрыл глаза._

_Ну точно, котяра!_

_— Ну понятно, за своими любованиями ты так ничего и не узнал, — я смерил его, надеюсь, многозначительным взглядом. — Ладно, я тоже ничего не добился ни от Драко, ни от Поттера твоего. Зато по дороге наткнулся на Уизли. Судя по его перепуганной роже, мы были правы. Хотя он тоже ни в чём не сознался, просто сиганул в какой-то коридор…. Ну ничего, на зельях я на них на всех отыграюсь._

_— Гроза Хогвартса! У-у-у! — Блэку, видимо, очень хотелось пошутить. Он скорчил устрашающую гримасу. — Но действительно, надо им устроить что-нибудь… эдакое, чтоб не повадно было. Как в старые добрые времена._

_С этим я не мог не согласиться и достал из кармана несколько флакончиков с зельями:_

_— Ну это мы легко… есть у меня пара идей_…  
* * *  
Нет, всё же у меня стойкое ощущение, что в моём дневнике кто-то шарил. Так, Грейнджер, не будь параноиком, успокойся. Он же _за-кол-до-ван!_

Итак, продолжим…


	7. Глава 6

Спала я отвратительно. Просыпалась каждый час, а потом опять проваливалась в беспокойный сон. Это была просто худшая ночь в моей жизни. Мне так казалось.  
На завтрак я пришла в ужасном настроении.

— Гермиона, мы тебе должны кое-что сказать, — начал Рон.

— Потом, — рявкнула я так, что и Гарри, и Рон дёрнулись и странно на меня посмотрели.

Ещё меня угнетало, что я потеряла кулон — подарок мамы. Либо обронила где-то по дороге, либо он остался в кабинете Сириуса. Но спрашивать про него у Блэка не было абсолютно никакого желания. Равно как и смотреть в его сторону. Я сделала глоток сока. На удивление, он показался мне безвкусным. Это было странно.

Тут на весь зал раздался вопль со стороны слизеринского стола. Я посмотрела туда и охнула: Дафна Гринграсс воспарила над скамьёй, притом, видно, не по своей воле. Дальше стало ещё веселее — за нашим столом десяток учеников взлетели в воздух, как и ещё несколько слизеринцев. А волосы Драко Малфоя стали… зелёного цвета!

Я даже подумала, что всё ещё сплю, но Рон зашёлся икотой, а несколько его соседей начали чихать. Все были не в силах остановиться. Я на автомате обернулась на стол слизеринцев — там происходило то же самое.

Преподаватели бросились студентам на выручку, но никакими заклинаниями не могли остановить происходящее, а тем более предотвратить надвигающуюся панику. Я увидела, как Гарри накрыл ладонь Джинни своей, видимо, запрещая ей что либо есть, и тут из ниоткуда появилась верёвка и обвила их руки.

Профессор МакГонагалл силилась вернуть с небес на землю — в прямом смысле слова — Парвати, Дина и Невилла и возмущалась:

— Да такого не было со времён Мародёров!

Меня как обухом по голове ударило. Я посмотрела на преподавательский стол и не увидела ни Сириуса, ни профессора Снейпа, и тут за моей спиной раздался голос последнего:

— Мисс Грейнджер, соблаговолите пройти со мной.

Никто из моих однокурсников не обратил на это внимания, потому что я оказалась в числе немногих, с кем всё было в порядке… в порядке ли?..

Я выдохнула и поплелась вслед за Снейпом к выходу из Большого Зала. Сейчас этого никто не увидит, всем не до меня… В коридоре нас ждал довольный Сириус. Я подумала, что сейчас можно побежать в другую сторону, но декан Слизерина — ненавижу леггименцию! — крепко взял меня под руку и взглядом пригласил Блэка повторить его жест.

И вот такая забавная процессия двинулась к выходу из замка.

— Ну, мисс Грейнджер, как вам спалось?

— Отвратительно, — ляпнула я, сама удивившись этому. 

— Неудивительно. А почему же?

— Да потому что… — «потому что Сириус повёл себя как последняя скотина!». Это было у меня на языке, и я с трудом удержалась, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Неужели?..

— Браво, мисс Грейнджер, пять за сообразительность. Но вы не переживайте, через четверть часа сыворотка начнет действовать на всю катушку, и вы не сможете так стойко хранить молчание. Хотя, может, и раньше.

— Какой ваш любимый цвет?

— Синий.

— А вы уже купили платье на выпускной? — ехидно с другой стороны осведомился Сириус.

— Нет, но уже выбрала.

Чёрт. Хорошо, что я пока хоть немного могу сопротивляться. Я понимала, что самое ужасное будет, когда я начну нести всё, что думаю и знаю. Тем более при Сириусе и Снейпе. Неужели они догадались, что это была моя идея?..

Мы вышли из школы. Снейп наколдовал кресло и предложил мне присесть. Я помотала головой. Тогда он наколдовал второе кресло и сделал тот же приглашающий жест Сириусу. Профессора сели и уставились на меня. Я сразу почувствовала себя студенткой на экзамене. И самое смешное, что почти так оно и было.

— Ну-с, Грейнджер, рассказывайте. Кто был зачинщиком? Гарри или Драко?..

Я, расплывшись в улыбке, помотала головой:

— Ни тот, ни другой.

— Понятно, — констатировал Снейп, — зелье ещё до конца не подействовало. Грейнджер, вы лучше расскажите всё сразу, а то я вас Блэку на растерзание отдам, он вам такие вопросы позадаст… 

Я презрительно фыркнула. А Сириус решить продолжить допрос:

— А платье на выпускной у тебя какого цвета будет?

— Фиолетового.

— Отчего же не алого? — поинтересовался Сней.

— Потому что в красном я буду похожа на… легкомысленную девицу!

Сириус хихикнул. А я разозлилась. Это было как минимум непедагогично, а как максимум — жестоко!

— Жестоко, Грейнджер, было бы, если бы я спросил про ваши эротические фантазии и поинтересовался, кто их главный герой, так что я ещё гуманен, — хладнокровно заявил Снейп.

Ненавижу легименцию. Надо учиться ставить блок или просто думать о розовых слониках.

Декан Слизерина одобрительно хмыкнул, а потом повернулся к своему бывшему сокурснику:

— Ну как, Блэк, поэффективнее чем всякая твоя внезапность?

Сириус пожал плечами, а я прищурилась. Влюблённость выключилась, заработала логика. В двери я столкнулась со Снейпом, а Сириус тоже был кхм… не при галстуке, значит… да и эта фраза: «Гермиона, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?»  
Значит, они знали о плане, но не о том, кто зачинщик. Накопившаяся обида и злость начали резко закипать, и я напустилась на Блэка:

— Ты что, старый ловелас, думал, стоит тебе снять рубашку, и я всё на блюдечке выложу?! — заорала я так, что Сириус даже подскочил, а я подумала, что ещё секунда, и влеплю ему затрещину похлеще, чем Малфою на третьем курсе.

Снейп за моей спиной хохотнул. Я вздрогнула, вспомнив, что мы не одни. Тут декан Слизерина встал, как-то по-отечески положил мне руку на плечо и сказал:

— Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер. Блэк просто решил сочетать приятное с полезным, но, в отличие от меня, он плохо знаком с правилами этикета, и дальше своих эмоций этот избалованный великовозрастный мальчишка мало что видит, — и уже тише добавил, — и всё-таки этот ваш выбор получше предыдущего-то будет.

Я в очередной раз подумала, что сплю. Профессор Снейп говорит со мной почти по-дружески?.. И намекает, что Сириус ко мне неравнодушен. И считает этот выбор лучше… Рона?! Это похоже на кошмар.

— Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни, — начал объект моих воздыханий, — Снейп, что за намёки?

Тут зельевар посмотрел на меня, ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— Грейнджер, Блэк, по-вашему, кто?

— Болван, — я всхлипнула от подступающего смеха.

— Очаровательно, Гермиона! — Сириус ошалело посмотрел на меня, видимо не ожидая такого предательства. — Как много нового я о себе узнаю. А Снейп, по-твоему, кто?

— Талантливый педагог, — я похлопала ресницами «а-ля Лаванда».

Сириус потерял дар речи и просто шокировано моргал. Я захохотала и краем глаза увидела, что губы Снейпа растягиваются, пусть и в кривой, но улыбке. Надо записать для истории.

— Блэк, я тебе потом прочту лекцию просветительского характера, если настроение будет. Хотя ты и сам уже взрослый мальчик, должен сообразить.

В глазах Сириуса мелькнула какая-то догадка, когда он ещё раз посмотрел на меня. Я выругалась про себя, почувствовав, что краснею.

— Снейп, за мои замечательные уроки мародёрского мастерства, раз уж на то пошло, ты должен мне не только пару лекций по… кхм… этикету, который, полагаю, напрямую связан с легименцией, но и бутылку виски.

— Блэк, а ты не зарываешься ли? Зелья то, как-никак, мои были…

— А ты забыл, что у нас теперь что-то вроде… ну… Ордена? Точно! Ордена Ползучих и…

— Блохастых.

— Я против, — хохотнул Блэк, — надо найти консенсус! Как насчёт ящерицы и собаки?..

Тут я поняла, что мне не давало покоя последние полчаса. Снейп и Сириус — _вместе!_ — мелко пакостят нам, слизеринцам и гриффиндорцам. А сейчас подкалывают друг друга, но до сих пор ни один из них не вознамерился заавадить оппонента. Дело не дошло даже до элементарной рукопашной! Неужели я своего добилась?..

Но пожинать плоды победы мне всё же больше хотелось с сокурсниками, а не с преподавателями. Я встала и, воспользовавшись их мелкой перепалкой, осторожно двинулась к замку. Но мужчины вспомнили о моём существовании, и Сириус ловко схватил меня за руку.

— Гермиона, это была идея Гарри?

— Не-е-ет.

— Драко?

— Нет.

Снейп закатил глаза и взял инициативу в свои руки:

— Грейнджер, чья это была идея?

Я гордо вскинула голову. Зелье действовало уже в полную силу, я почувствовала, что сдержаться не получится. Предусмотрительно сделав шаг назад, я громогласно произнесла:

— Моя!

И, выдернув свою ладонь из руки изумлённого Сириуса, полетела в замок, хотя быстрый взгляд по вытянувшимся лицам педагогов, убедил меня, что пару минут они простоят в шоке.

* * *

Потом я сидела на Астрономической башне, боясь нос высунуть, пока меня не нашли Гарри, Рон, Джинни, Астория Гринграсс и вездесущая Лаванда.

— Я видела, как ты уходила со Снейпом, но не успела вас перехватить, — извиняющимся тоном начала слизеринка, — мне ребята уже рассказали, что профессора докопались.

— Они подлили мне сыворотку правды, — я хмыкнула, — интересовались зачинщиком. Правда, какая кара меня ждёт — неизвестно. Я успела удрать.

Все уже были готовы начать мне сочувствовать, даже Гринграсс.

— Ребята, у меня есть новость получше, — с довольным видом сообщила я. — Всё что было за завтраком — их работа. А знаете, что это значит?

— Они помирились?! — взвизгнула Лаванда.

Поистине _сказочная_ догадливость!

— Речи об этом не шло, но видимо, общее дело заставило их кое о чём подзабыть.

Это и радовало. Даже если я до конца учебного года буду мыть котлы у Снейпа, оно того стоило!

— Грейнджер, ты на самом деле молодец, — Астория в эмоциональном порыве бросилась меня обнимать. Господи, видел бы это Малфой. Представив его физиономию, я улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Спасибо. Но без вас я бы не справилась. 

— Ну… — слизеринка мягко улыбнулась, — раз такое дело, мы приглашаем вас завтра к нам в гостиную. Отметить.

Лица моих друзей вытянулись.

— Что-о-о? — Астория вскинула бровь. — Мы у вас в гостях были. Теперь ответный визит, только и всего.

Легко пожав плечами, Гринграсс удалилась.

Гарри тронул меня за руку, как-то опасливо покосившись на Джинни. Моя включившаяся наблюдательность кое-что поняла. Ну слава Богу, наконец-то!

— Ты молодец, Герм. Как, на обед идём?

— А куда деваться… — вздохнул я и, спрыгнув с подоконника, отправилась с друзьями в Большой Зал.

У входа нас ждала ещё более впечатляющая картина: первокурсники — гриффиндорец и слизеринец — дрались, а их разнимали… Снейп и Сириус! Это ещё раз уверило меня в нашей победе.

Когда декан Слизерина начал их отчитывать, углубившись аж в свои детские воспоминания, мы тихонько прошмыгнули в зал.

Теперь пришла очередь преподавателей удивляться. Потому что Сириус и Снейп сели вместе и начали что-то горячо обсуждать, притом, судя по всему, дело не обходилось без ехидных шуточек. Но они не злились! Остальные профессора только многозначительно переглядывались.

Я несколько раз ловила на себе взгляд Сириуса, но упорно старалась не смотреть в его сторону. Потому что как объясниться с ним — не знаю.

Ближе к концу обеда, я почувствовала, что на меня смотрит кто-то ещё из преподавателей. Я столкнулась взглядом с профессором Дамблдором. И тот — чёрт! ну точно, мир с ума ходит! — подмигнул мне и поднял кубок, будто бы поздравляя меня. И в моей голове чётко раздался голос нашего директора: «Мисс Грейнджер, запомните на будущее: ничто так не объединяет, как заговор».

Я хмыкнула, теперь уже безошибочно вычислив, кто рассказал профессорам о нашем плане… Да, этот мир, определённо, прекрасен…

И тут последним аккордом послужил голос Сириуса, прозвучавший у меня над ухом:

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы вчера очень неосторожно обронили эту прелестную вещицу, — перед моим носом, раскачиваясь на цепочке, поблёскивал кулон… — И будьте так любезны, загляните ко мне после ужина. Вчера мы так и не успели до конца обсудить ваше эссе.

Я видела, как Гарри удивлённо дёрнул бровями, а потом, наконец, подняла взгляд на Сириуса. В его глазах плясали чёртики — такие привычные и одновременно незнакомые. Да уж… День начинался отвратительно, а заканчивается, надо признать, почти прекрасно. Это мне нравится… Но что ждёт меня после ужина?..


	8. Эпилог

По дороге в кабинет Сириуса настроение моё менялось каждые две минуты: то мне становилось страшно, то я радовалась, то собиралась прямо сейчас повернуть обратно и удрать в гостиную.

Но моя отчаянная влюблённость не позволяла мне сбежать.

Сириус уже ждал меня, в задумчивости постукивая пальцами по столу. Я сделала глубокий вдох и закрыла за собой дверь.

На губах Блэка заиграла улыбка.

— Привет. Тебе не кажется, что нам надо поговорить? — Сириус лукаво и одновременно как-то… нежно?.. посмотрел на меня.

— Наверное, да, — пробормотала я и села в кресло возле камина.

— Гермиона… — он опустился на ковёр возле моих ног и внимательно заглянул мне в лицо, — мне почти сорок.

Я неопределённо пожала плечами, подавив вопрос «ну и что?». У Рочестера и Джейн Эйр была почти такая же разница в возрасте.

— И знаешь, за последние шестнадцать лет я как-то успел подзабыть как вести себя с девушками, — Блэк хмыкнул и взял меня за руку. Было приятно и отнимать её не хотелось. Это было совсем по-другому, не так как с Виктором или с Роном…  
Наверное, в этот момент я стала пунцовой до кончиков волос. А он улыбался — так открыто, так искренне… и только для меня. Мною овладела какая-то бездумная весёлость, и я ляпнула:

— Я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви?

Сириус одобрительно кивнул, и наши пальцы переплелись. Я снова покраснела, на этот раз, наверное, ещё гуще. Но всё это послужило каким-то катализатором, чтобы пробудить мою наглость, и свободной рукой я коснулась волос цвета воронова крыла и начала легонько их перебирать, боясь, что сейчас всё это растает как мираж.

Потому что всё как-то слишком хорошо — Сириус Блэк у моих ног, я глажу его волосы, а он даже не собирается отстраняться. Мне казалось, что я держу в руках феникса, который через мгновение улетит.

— А ты отчаянная девушка, Гермиона, — Сириус хитро посмотрел на меня, — я же признанный дебошир и вообще… неприрученный пёс.

Тут я уже не сдержалась и вообще, как-то резко вспомнила Тонкс и решила перехватить инициативу. Вопросительно приподняла бровь:

— Ну и что?.. Не таких ещё приручали.

Наверное, Сириус такого не ожидал, потому что как-то встрепенулся, а потом, улыбнулся ещё шире и положил мне голову на колени:

— А и правда… ну и что!


End file.
